Raised by the Devil Hunter's Partner
by Gamer95
Summary: Vernon Dursley mistakenly called Dante to report a demon while drunk, claiming the 'demon' is his nephew. Dante has his suspicions about this, and has Trish take the job in his stead. What she finds will change her entire outlook on life...


In a small shack in a rundown part of a city a neon sign was lit and the words "Devil May Cry" The go to place if you needed a handy man, assassination, and if you know the code; devil extermination.

The phone rang and with a kick of a cowboy boot onto the desk the phone was sent flying and into the hand of a white haired handsome man with a cocky smirk. "Devil May Cry, you know the code?" Dante spoke with a lazy drawl as he reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza from its box.

The man lifted the slice to his mouth but paused and raised an eyebrow as a small smirk rose to his face. "All right. What's your problem?" Apparently someone knew the code. "Uh-ha, alright sir. We will take care of your little problem." He said, "Remember the bill." He tossed the phone and it landed right on the receiver with a 'click'

"New assignment?"

Dante looked over at the tall blond haired woman who walked her way over to him. He gave her a grunt. "Yup. Some yup in England says a demon is terrorizing his whole family." He said writing down something and flicking it over to the woman who caught it between her fingers.

She opened the note and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging?" she asked him.

The devil hunter nodded with a stretch. "Yup. Think you should handle this one." He said picking up another slice.

Trish rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "All right." She replied. "You've been lounging around too much lately, you know. All that pizza will make you gain weight." Dante snorted.

"As if." He replied.

"Well, whatever. I'm going." Trish turned out of the room with a shrug.

Dante stared at the wall with a smirk.

"Maybe I should've told her the guy was drunk and thinks his nephew's a demon?" He mused. "...Nah, probably did the right thing sending Trish to deal with him. Either the kid really is a demon...or the guy's just an abusive b***, either way someone's getting what they deserve."

A Few Days Later.

Trish stood outside the house listed on the sheet of paper. She was doing an old fashion stake out to see if she could find the demon. She had already made a few stops this trip, getting intel and some light shopping, all to Dante's tab of course.

She sighed in annoyance however as something just didn't add up. Nothing was happening. Granted that was a good thing but it could mean the demon has already acted out its plan and has corrupted the family, or this was a waist of a trip.

Yet when she saw the family for the first time, she thought that she might have been too late. They looked down right demonic at points and the way they acted, was horrendous even to a demon.

Yet they were still human, and that annoyed the woman. How are they still human if a demon is causing the family chaos?

She wanted to get to the bottom of this so she waited for the man to leave for work and the living horse and beach ball to leave as well before making her move.

She rubbed the insides of her ears with a grimace as she stepped into the house. The beach ball had been whining to his mother for ice cream, and it made her ears ring with how loud and high-pitched his voice was.

'Maybe he IS corrupted by a demon...' She thought, shaking her head. 'Well, I'm in now...Let's see what we've got here.'

The blonde woman began to inspect the house. It was literally just a house! She had a feeling Dante knew about this all along...

"Damn it, Dante, when I get my hands on you..." Trish grumbled.

However, eventually, her attention was drawn to something.

A cupboard under the stairs.

The devil huntress raised an eyebrow at the small door. "Huh haven't noticed that before." She walked over to the small door but paused as she noticed something glint on the floor.

A small drop of blood. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back up at the door. She flicked her wrist and felt the static charge down her arm. She slowly approached the door. She caught the small scent of what lay behind and it made her gag.

She shook her head and reached over to the door only to pause when she heard the sound of a child's whimper. Her eyes narrowed even more. 'A demon imitating a child to fool me huh?' she slowly opened up the door and looked inside.

And her original thoughts were dashed as she gazed into the small room.

At first, the only thought that could go through her mind was 'That is NOT a demon.'

Then, she thought 'What?', in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Then she thought 'How?', wanting to know how this happened.

Then she thought 'Who?', wanting to know who did this.

Then she thought 'Why?', wanting to know WHY they did this.

And then...she lost all ability to think.

Inside the cupboard was a mess of red and brown and in the far end of the corner was a scared little boy staring right at her.

Trish stared right back with her own wide eyes neither made a sound before the boy let out a soft whimper and tried to scoot back away from her.

That snapped her back to focus. She got down on her knees to be at his level and looked in at him. "Hey kid." She said to him.

He only flinched back scared.

Trish sighed and shook her head. She was never good with kids. Yet the look this small deathly thin and hurt child was giving her made her want to try.

She gave him a small reassuring smile. "Don't be scared. I an't going to hurt you."

"Wh-Why not...?" The boy asked timidly. Trish raised a brow. Why would he even ask that...?

"Because...it's wrong?" She replied in a rhetorical manner.

"No...It's not...It's okay because I'm freaky."

"Okay, what?" Alarms were going off in Trish's mind by this point.

"I'm freaky. I have to be hit for being freaky. People have to hate me. Because I'm freaky."

Trish shook her head with narrowed eyes. "Whose been telling you that?"

Harry looked down, "My aunt and uncle."

Trish's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Well they are dead wrong about that."

"Huh?"

"You look normal. Yeah sure you are a thin as a skeleton but that's their fault not yours." She explained. "You are just a small child." She spoke softly with a small grin.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. "You…don't think I'm freaky?" he asked softly.

Trish put her hands on her hips. "I've SEEN freaky, kid." She said calmly. "And you're DEFINITELY not it."

"Wh-What's freaky really like, though...?" Harry asked. Trish smirked.

"How about demons? That freaky enough for ya?" She asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Demons...?"

"Oh yeah. Big, ugly demons with huge, sharp teeth and claws..." Harry paled slightly. "Not to worry, though. Because there's plenty of people out there to deal with those freaks." She smirked. "I'm telling you...A normal little guy like you? Nothing on those monsters." She poked Harry's nose.

He giggled lightly before looking up at the pretty woman. He slowly crawled out of his cupboard and into the light where Trish finally got a good look at him.

The boy was indeed very thin, also his oversized shirt looked more like rags then anything. He was wobbling on his feet as if he was week and the flinching of his face indicated that he was still in pain.

He tried to take a step but his leg gave out with a snap making him fall forward. Harry closed his eyes to brace for the pain and to hold in the scream from the rush he got from his leg. He did not feel the pain of his face meeting floor, but instead of softness as his fall was stopped suddenly.

Trish let out a sigh of relief and lifted the kid up in her arms she gazed down at his leg and winced at the bent angle. 'Broken. By the look a clean break too.' She looked over at the child who still had his eyes closed and his mouth firmly shut.

She raised an eyebrow at the child. 'He's trying to hold it all in.' she shook her head with a small frown. 'That will just lead to trouble.'

"...Who did this to you?" She asked coolly.

"I-I can't tell-"

"I'll bet it was the creep who lives in this house. Is that it?" Harry paled and his eyes widened.

"How-"

"Hey...It's okay. Nothing to be afraid of." The blonde smirked and moved over to the couch. "What do you say we hang out for a bit and wait for him to get back so I can have a little...chat with him?"

Harry shook his head fear evident in his eyes. "I can't be seen by anyone! I also need to clean the house and cook dinner."

Trish gave him a flat look making him flinch and lower his head from her gaze. "Relax kid." She said placing her hand on his head making him blink up at her cutely.

She smirked down at him, "No one's going to hurt you while I'm here." She promised him.

Harry gave a slow nod wanting to believe her.

"So, what's your name?" she asked bluntly

"I-I'm Harry..." He squeaked out.

"Harry, huh? Good name. I'm Trish." The blonde replied, ruffling his hair. He flinched slightly, but smiled regardless. "Like that, huh?" He nodded slowly.

"Felt nice..." Trish smirked.

"Heh...Good to know."

Harry smiled and leaned into her touch feeling himself relax. Trish smirked down at him and relaxed herself. "So tell me about yourself."

Harry was hesitant to speak up but he was very relaxed with her and he also liked that she was being kind to him. "Well…Um…hmmm." He mumbled trying to think of something to say.

Trish smiled lightly and patted his head. "Don't stress yourself kid." She said making him blush and look away. "Why don't I share a few stories." She said.

And so, Trish shared some very edited stories of her past along with her friends. Harry listened with wrapped attention totally engrossed with the tales she was speaking. He even found himself giggling at some of the stories and acts of herself and friends.

Trish smiled down at him, she really didn't understand why she felt comfortable around the child. She had never liked children before, yet she was growing attached to this small child with the huge green eyes.

Harry giggled lightly. "Mr. Dante sounds funny..." he mumbled.

Trish smirked and shook her head. "He's a pain, but he has his moments." She said fondly.

They were all in a good mood, smiles on both faces. Too bad that won't last as the front door swung open with a loud. "I DON'T SMELL DINNER FREAK!"

Trish smirked. "It's showtime." She whispered to the boy with a wink. He looked uneasy, but nodded.

"BOY!" Vernon roared. "Where's my-" And then he was met with electricity coursing through his veins. Trish smirked as the man collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry, fatty, you won't be having dinner tonight." She said calmly, looking at her nails. Vernon simply groaned in response. "In fact, you'll be lucky if you ever get to have dinner again when I'm done with you."

Harry stared with wide eyes at the woman. She had sent lighting from her hands at his uncle. While he found that amazingly cool he was also slightly nervous. He did not want his uncle hurt it was not right.

"Wh-Who. Are. You?" the man spoke trying to get his body working again after getting shocked.

Trish smirked down at him and rose her foot and slammed it right between his legs making him scream in soprano. "You called for a devil hunter well, here I am and I see the demon in my sights."

Vernon had tears falling down his face. He winced as he tried to crawl backwards. "You don't…" he looked at the wide eyed boy in her arms. "You…!" he growled low only to be shocked again.

"None of that." She smirked down at him flicking her arm cutting off the current and letting some sparks fly from her hands.

Vernon roared in pain as he was shocked repeatedly. Trish smirked and kicked him in the face. "That should teach you a lesson." She said coolly. "Come on now, Harry. Let's get out of this place." Harry blinked as the woman began to casually walk out the door.

"C-Come back with my p-propert-" Trish launched another bolt of electricity at Vernon in response before smirking as she left the neighbourhood. She looked down at Harry.

"Well, there we go. You're free now." Harry looked up at her shyly. "Something wrong?"

"I...I thought you were gonna kill my uncle..." He admitted. Trish shrugged.

"Nah. Not worth the effort."

Trish smiled at his relived look. She had learned many things in her short life on this earth. The most important was that life was sacred and no matter how bad you are; it will get back at you. She knew this well, and so did Dante who had taught her this lesson many years ago.

The duo walked down the road back to the stylish motorbike that was stationed on the side of the road. Trish smiled down at him and lifted her leg over the device. She smiled and spoke softly as a yellow magic circle formed in front of Harry making him squeak in surprise.

Leather straps shot out and wrapped around him tightly so that he was safely and firmly pressed into the woman. She smiled in satisfaction and started her bike and with a loud roar it came to life.

Harry jumped in fear as he felt the machine start to shake but when the woman ran her fingers through his hair he relaxed. He looked up at her with wide confused eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my hotel room, so I can make a few calls. I know some things about treating wounds so we can do it there as well." She informed him as she kicked up the stand and started to drive down the road.

Harry winced and squeezed his eyes shut when they started moving. But he was quick to realize they actually weren't going too fast at all. Trish smiled back at him. "I'm going slow for ya." She told him. "It's dangerous to drive fast with a little guy in the back." Harry smiled softly.

"Okay...Thank you." He said shyly. Trish chuckled.

"Yeah, no problem." She replied casually, focusing on the road.

The duo drove in silence and soon they pulled into the parking lot of a small inn. Trish removed the safety belts from the boy and lifted him up before kicking her stand down.

She walked into the small inn and walked over to the woman working the inn. The woman looked up at the blond harried girl and smiled. "Ah Ms. Sparta a pleasure to see you back again."

Trish smiled at the woman. "And a pleasure to be back Amanda" She replied back. "My room still available?" she asked.

"Of course dear." She blinked down at the small child in her arms and gave him a warm smile. "And who is this precious fellow?" she asked.

"My…son." She said quickly. Making the boy's eyes grow wide in shock. "Yes. Just picked him up from his father. A real drinker he was. To hell with what the attorneys say." She said praying that the lie worked.

Amanda looked at Harry sympathetically. "Ah, I see. It must have been difficult."

"Yes." Trish agreed. "I would prefer not to go into detail, but his father was not a good person." Amanda nodded her head.

"Well, I hope things get better for him from now on." She said with a smile.

"Oh they definitely will." Trish assured her. "That's a promise."

The older woman nodded and handed her the key. "There you go dear. I won't ask for any more then you already own. Supper will be up soon as well for both of you." She said with a warm smile.

Trish smiled and took the key. "Thank you very much." She started to walk away and up the small steps then into her room. When the door closed she let out a soft sigh.

"Mama?"

Trish blinked and looked down at the little boy who was staring at her with wide trembling eyes. "Yeah…sorry kid." she said now feeling slightly guilty about what she did. "I didn't have a good excuse to let you stay in the room."

Harry lowered his head down. So she didn't mean it. Just like everyone else she didn't care for him or want him.

He let out a soft sniffle, and Trish's eyes widened. "Oh...Oh geez...Kid, hey..." She tried to reason.

"I...I'm sorry..." He tried to keep them at bay. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Come on now..."

"I can't...stop..."

Trish now felt a lot of regret and looked around the small room trying to see what will calm him down. She saw a chair and decided to sit down and hold him. "Then don't stop." She muttered.

"Huh…?"

"If you need to cry go ahead." She said softly.

Harry didn't understand, she should have chucked him in the closest by now but she was holding him and telling him that it was okay to cry. He closed his eyes tight and let the dam burst.

Trish frowned as she heard his sobs. She just held him close and tried to support him. She felt a pleasant warmth at the act but she didn't linger on that. What she knew was that the child needed some support and she was here to give him some. Even if it took all night.


End file.
